


Tumblr Pornlet 62: Toes

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Pornlets & Ficlets ♠ [62]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anilingus, Arm Pits, Body Hair, Body Worship, Hickies, I do not consent to those under the age of majority viewing my explicit works, I'm not actually into most of this but I just can't imagine a werewolf not being into..., It's been quite a while, Laid back Stiles Stilinski, Love Bites, M/M, Mentions coming untouched, Not Beta Read, Olfactophilia, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pampered Stiles Stilinski, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Werewolf Derek Hale, armpits, ass eating, balls, body licking, body scent, happy trail, hirsutophilia, maschalagnia, mentions knots, picture prompt, pornlet, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: Stiles had never considered that not being ticklish could come in handy after the age of thirteen.





	Tumblr Pornlet 62: Toes

Stiles had never considered that not being ticklish could come in handy after the age of thirteen. He was, it turned out, very, very wrong.

If he was the least bit inclined to giggling when his feet were touched he never would have been able to let Derek indulge in one of his more wolfy-desires, and Stiles was all for letting Derek indulge in his little wolfy-heart out.

The wolfy, ahh,  _predilections_ , had started, predictably, with sniffing Stiles’ neck and licking Stiles’ neck and generally getting up and close and very personal with each and every one of the distinguishing features — moles or scars or tan-lines — Derek could find on or around Stiles’ neck. That had then, again predictably, moved to adding to the distinguishing features. 

Stiles’ hadn’t had a love-bite from another wolf, so he didn’t know if it was just Derek or not, but man could Derek give good hickey. Said brilliant hickies weren’t great for staying on Stiles’ boss’ good-side, though, and so they got moved.

South.

Not too far south, not to begin with, anyway. 

Derek slowly, over days and weeks, moved his attention down Stiles’ chest and into his armpits and Stiles learned the word maschalagnia and decided it almost felt as good in his mouth as Derek’s mouth felt in his armpits.

Almost.

Derek licked his way, still slowly, tentatively, lower and lower and Stiles decided that his lover’s wolfy hirsutophilia and olfactophilia did seriously, seriously wonderful things to his armpits and his happy-trail and his balls and his everything else. With it all there was Derek’s absurdly long, absurdly strong, tongue: the first time Derek ate Stiles ass Stiles couldn’t stand up for almost an hour after he came.

Derek had eventually worked his way even lower. He could come just from what he was doing right now. He licked over Stiles’ toes and then laved at the sole of Stiles’ foot and sucked a mark into the arch and then went back to Stiles’ toes. He rubbed his face and mouth and neck with Stiles’ foot and then started it all again. Derek had moved from the toes on Stiles’ right foot onto the ones on his left, and by the size of his knot and the way his cock was weeping, again, he’d be coming, again, quite soon. 

Stiles sat back and enjoyed the attention. He stroked his own cock slowly and luxuriated in the fact that he could give Derek this. It wouldn’t be long before he came, either.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this image](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/175775619186/stiles-had-never-considered-that-not-being) (on my NSFW tumblr). 
> 
> Also, please read the post I made about tagging kink (mostly) [here](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/175770960286/its-terribly-inconvenient-to-enjoy-bdsmfic-but), if you'd like.


End file.
